Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, small cells have gained notoriety due to their capabilities to connect wireless devices to a network. In general terms, small cell radio access points, such as Home eNode Bs (HeNBs), can operate in a licensed spectrum to connect user equipment to the network, often using broadband connections. For a mobile operator, small cell radio access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity, which is particularly applicable to indoor networking environments where macro cell networks typically suffer coverage limitations. Small cell radio access points can also offer an alternative networking architecture to enable scalability challenges to be addressed. In particular, there are significant challenges in managing ambiguity and signaling traffic in cases of small cell gateway failures for networks having redundant small cell gateway configurations.